Like Real People Do
by sofaritsalright
Summary: Olake fic - post 5x18 and the fall out and aftermath that comes afterwards.
**A/N:** So, this chapter is really short, but it's the beginning. It's basically a recap of this weeks episode, so obviously it **contains spoilers**. I've never written a Scandal or Olake fic before, so I'm not even sure if I should continue. If you guys like it, let me know.

* * *

It was supposed to be the day that they'd finally be together. The day that neither of them thought would ever come. Every single kiss was more magical than the last and would be cherished, buried deep within their hearts. It sounds cheesy - and neither of them did cheesy - but for this, they'd make an exception. For the sake of letting their true wants and needs in, they'd do whatever they could. Pretending like last night never happened was the start of it all. Admitting that he loved her more than anyone he's ever loved was a step that he never thought he'd take... especially not when he was supposed to be marrying another woman. All she was in his eyes was a trophy wife, someone that he could show off for the election and possibly when he broke into the White House. But she was the last thing that he wanted. The one thing he wanted more than anyone was _her_. The other woman. The woman he had been stomped on many times before. The woman who he wanted to stand in the sun with for the rest of his life.

To her, the feelings were mutual. He was all a woman like her could ask for. Forget the past, forget all of the things that were once exchanged and done to each other. It was time to move on. It was time to finally pick him and choose the right man for once. It could end up being the greatest decision of her life instead of being letdown by the most powerful man in the world time and time again. She wasn't sure why it had hit her now after all that time going back and forth between two guys that she loved more than she could bear. And the man with the green eyes, the smooth voice, the plump lips was the one she was finally choosing. Nothing could've been better. They were going to get their way somehow.

 _Until they didn't._

They didn't get their romantic getaway. Hell, they couldn't even make it through the wedding when he chooses to leave his fiancee at the alter. It was going to be humiliating for his bride, but it was what he wanted. It was what he needed.

But then he heard the harsh words come out of his loves mouth... the ones that would destroy him for good.

The pain was more than unbearable. It was so heavy that it crushed them both, weighing on their chests and breaking their ribs until they collapsed. Those words that spewed from her lips were never true — they couldn't had been. Both of them knew it, but yet something in him died the moment they were out in the atmosphere, cluttering the air that choked them both. There was nothing left to do. Even if she was being honest, which he hoped she wasn't, they were still standing there, staring at each other like they had lost the world. Nothing mattered any longer. She could just go home, cry over a bottle of wine and go to sleep, waking up and hoping that he's lying next to her. He could go inside and wait for his trained bride to walk down the aisle. Nothing mattered. It was as simple as that.

Her almond brown eyes burned into his green hues. There was nothing left to say. It was all done. It was over before they could ever start. They could've stood in the sun together, but no matter how hard they tried, they never made it. Those moments spent in the middle of nowhere together on a deserted island were nothing but a daydream now. It was something they'd both hold on to. Something that neither of them could ever get back. After those terrible words were said, there was nothing left to do but rot.

As she walked away, she was physically shaken up. Her eyes were too blurry for her to walk in a straight line as her body trembled. It was noticeable, yes, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered any longer. In her mind, she wished that she could take it all back. She wished that her father wasn't so good at catching onto things and that he would've been alright with their decision. Yes, his bride would be absolutely humiliated, but it was worth it. Standing in the sun with a man that she loved was worth it. But she stood there, looking him in the eyes, and called him a yo-yo, a play toy, the poor man's version than her ex. The words burned her tongue as they escaped her throat. She could feel every single syllable that poured out of her made her more miserable by the second. It was too late to take it all back. Nothing could compare to the uneasy feeling in her stomach after looking into his broken eyes and walking away.

There was something they both knew deep down… _It still isn't over_. They've always done terrible things to each other and could admit it, but it's not over. It will never be over, even when her words cut deeper than knives ever could.


End file.
